


i wish i could paint us together with a smile on your face

by PearlTurtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm sorry its so late ;;;, Its fluffy until the last line, M/M, hqss2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/PearlTurtle
Summary: And Nishinoya draws, pencil stroking the page as Yaku comes to life with white lilies innocent on his head and eyes burning with stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's so late.... This is mybrokenrecords on tumblr. I'm mard-geer-at-animegaysarecanon on tumblr and @PearltoRoses on twitter. Merry Christmas !!!

"Morisuke? I've never heard anyone called that, Nishinoya-kun... Does he go to a different school?"

"But, Akashi-sensei! He exists! He's my friend! Look, look, I'll draw him!"

 

It was five-year old Nishinoya on a Winter's day when he drew Morisuke Yaku for the first time.

 

"Ah, everybody, we have a new student today. His name is Morisuke Yaku-kun. I trust you'll make him feel welcome. Could you tell us all a little bit about yourself?"

"I'm called Morisuke Yaku. My birthday is in August. I like stir-fry vegetables and cats. I hope we can be friends."

The teacher smiled, pointing a hand to the desk next to Nishinoya.

"Yaku-kun, is sitting there all right?" Yaku nodded, trailing silently to the seat next to Nishinoya's. "Make sure you make him feel welcome, everyone. Could you show him around, Nishinoya-kun?"

Nishinoya nods enthusiasticly.

"Leave it to me!"

The teacher gives a strange look at Nishinoya, and a quick glance at her desk where Nishinoya's drawing lay, before shaking her head softly.

"Spend first period showing him around. Everyone, get out your pencils!"

 

 

"What are you drawing, Noya-san?"

Nishinoya flinched, looking behind him and relaxing when he saw Yaku's figure.

"Circles. Maybe they're balls for a sport? Morisuke, we should make our own sport!"

Yaku smiles softly, sliding his chair to the Nishinoya's desk, on the opposite side of where he sat, and dropped his bag on the floor, setting himself down.

"A sport? What would we call it?"

Nishinoya thinks for a moment.

"Ball...Rally... Volley...ball? Yes, volleyball!"

"How do you play it?"

"Well there's me, you...." Nishinoya counts on his fingers, eyes flashing with excitement. "Six on each team. There's a net. You don't let the ball touch the ground. And...and people throw the ball above people's heads and they slam it down with a 'gwaaah!' on the other side of the court and the other team tries to block it."

Yaku takes out a notepad, scribbling a large 'Volleyball !!!' at the top of a page and writing in small, neat words what Nishinoya had just said.

"Let's ask Asahi-san and Suga-san to play it with us! And.... Shouyou! Ryuu can play as well. The other team can be... Lev, Kenma, Kageyama, Shirabu and Aone... Oh! And Fukutachi."

"We need to get a ball. Kuroo's class has it this week."

"Leave it to me!"

 

Yaku and Nishinoya are walking through the playground, Nishinoya raving about volleyball and Yaku listening attentively. Nishinoya asks a question, and Yaku is about to open his mouth to reply before a maroon ball flies into the back of his head. He turns slowly to see a wide-eyed child who looks like an owl and a dark-haired boy bowing to Yaku.

"Bokuto-san is very sorry for hitting you with the ball. Bow, Bokuto-san!" The owl-boy - Bokuto - does so silently. "Should we ask Mira-sensei for an ice-pack?"

"I'm fine. Bo-"

"Hey, what sport are you playing now?!"  
Nishinoya had interrupted him, staring over Yaku's shoulder to see a group from another class standing on either side of a net.

"It's volleyball. Do you want to play? We need a couple more people."

"We don't know the rules." 

"Don't worry," the dark-haired boy reassured, "None of us know the actual rules."

Yaku nodded, Nishinoya repeating this action enthusiasticly.

"Ah, thanks. I'm Akaashi Keiji. This is Bokuto Koutarou." He pointed to the silent, owl-boy next to him.

"Nishinoya Yuu!"

"I'm Yaku Morisuke."

 

A few months later, Nishinoya approached Yaku, holding a ball.

"Morisuke, I've been wondering something. You and Bokuto are going to graduate before me and Akaashi, right? Before he leaves I want to ask Bokuto something. Akaashi always talks for him, so does he not know how to talk?"

Yaku shrugged gently, holding out his hands so he could catch the ball.

"We could ask. I think I read somewhere about people who are mute and can't speak. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Nishinoya threw him the ball lightly.

"I guess. If you couldn't talk we'd still be best friends though!"

"Of course."

 

"This list," Nishinoya held out a piece of paper, "Is my hierarchy of friendship!"

Yaku smiles, taking the paper and unfolding it.

"Ah. I see I'm at the top."

"Of course you are, Morisuke! Look, I'll even draw hearts around you're name so next time you went be surprised!"

Yaku nods, handing the paper back to Nishinoya wordlessly.

 

Nishinoya gets a text the next day.

"Hey, we should date."

He smiles at the list in front of him, tracing the rainbow hearts encircling Yaku's name 

"Sure, Morisuke!" 

He replies.

 

 

"I hate everything. Especially Nimi-sensei. And Yuuichirou who sits next to me. And that kid who has enough money to buy energy drinks every day. And Suga-san angelic smile and ability to be happy after we've got an assignment."

Yaku moves other to Nishonoya, glancing over his shoulder at the laptop.

"Another landscape assignment?"

Nishinoya nodded, flicking tabs to the e-mail that Nimi had sent them.

"She wants us to do the theme of 'melancholy' and have extensive use of 'natural colours' and some shit." He complained, complete with finger-quotes. "I wish I hadn't taken an art course. You've got it easy! All you have to do is read and discuss questions with no answer!"

"Philosophy would be easy if Mari-sensei didn't think there was an answer and that she knows it. The meaning of life? Yeah, that sounds interesting to talk about, wait, I can't say what I want? The meaning of life is giving and receiving? Oh, so philosophy is just listening to you tell us your opinions? But when we put them on a test we get the answers wrong."

Nishinoya shrugs, reopening his art program and idly flicked through colours, until he found a dark green and began to draw. Yaku watches for a minute, before moving to his bed and pulling out a book.

 

Nishinoya sits alone in the white, white, white silence of the hospital. His phone sits unlocked, open on an e-mail to Nimi that he wouldn't be going and an attached image.

(dark greens, untouched stone, and a gravestone with the faintest 'Yaku Morisuke, death by philosophy. He never found out the meaning of life)

 

Nishinoya draws, uncried tears resting in his chest, as a portrait of a smiling Yaku sits before him, as innocent as the lilies that crown his head and as bright as the stars in his eyes.

 

Someone knocks. Nishinoya sits, drawing, grief pounding in his ears, and doesn't answer. The door cracks open.

"Hey, you look fancy. Did I miss something?"

Nishinoya stands up, made his way to the figure.

"You're dead."

"Really? You should've told me. I would've dressed up for it."

"You're home, now."

"I am. I'm home, Yuu."

Nishinoya smiles, tracing the other's face and breathing in the softness of his eyes.

"Welcome home, Morisuke."

And he cries, tears dropping onto Yaku's pale skin as white lilies sat untouched, innocent, on his and eyes with stars burning in them.

 

 

Or, Nishinoya Yuu never met a Yaku Morisuke.


End file.
